creatinglovestoryfandomcom-20200214-history
First Dance
First Dance is the second chapter and side story of the Loveness series. Characters Major *Ryan Collado *Anna Florencia Minor *Ricky Mercado *Rico Ronaldo *Bong Reyes *Lilibeth Santos *Lady Trugillo The story Nagpaplano ang lahat sa darating na JS Prom ang mga 3rd year students dahil first time nilang makakaranas ng social na party kaya't kaliwa't kanang pag-uusap ng mga lalaki at babae kung sino ang makakasayaw nila sa nasabing event. Ang mga boys naghahanda na rin sila sa prom at nagpaplano na din kung sino ang first dance nila. Rico: “Mga dudes sa'kin si Karen wala nang aagaw sakin ah” Ricky: “Akin naman si Rachelle hahaha!” Bong: “Si Kristine naman sa'kin” Kanya-kanya na sila ng kuha ng makakasayaw nila, si Ryan ay tahimik lang sa kanilang grupo at tumitingin lang sa kanila na parang nag-dadalawang-isip kung sino ang makakasayaw niya. Bong: “Uyy! Pre sino isasayaw mo sa prom?” Ryan: “Uhm hindi ko alam dre” Bong: “Huh? Wala kang isasayaw? Bakit hindi mo alam kung sino isasayaw mo? Dami-dami dyang babae oh!?” Ricky: “Alam mo pre si Anna trip 'yan! Hahaha' Bong: “Ah ok kaya naman pala, sige siya na dapat kasayaw mo haha!” Ryan: “Ayy! Grabe ah, sa totoo lang nagdadalawang-isip ako kung magagawa ko 'yun” Rico: “Nako! Ito na pagkakataon mo para makasayaw mo siya ng solo, ano ka ba? Cheer-up bro!” Ryan: “Oo magagawa ko sa magagawa kaso baka may kasayaw na siya na nakahanda” Rico: “Oo nga pala mukhang mayroon kasi narinig ko sa kanya with their friends na may kasaway na siya kani-kanina lang” Ryan: (Medyo nalungkot) “Ah ganoon ba? Sayang naman” Rico: (Napalo siya ni Ricky) “Aray! Ano ba problema mo?” Ricky: “Ano ka ba! Tingnan mo si Ryan nalungkot doon sa sinabi mo about kay Anna, ikaw talaga hindi ka nag-iingat sa sinasabi mo” Rico: “Aww! oo nga pala pasensya ka na Rye” Ryan: “Uhm ok lang atlist nalaman ko na hindi na siya magiging first dance ko” Bong: “Don't lose hope dre, ikaw pa din ang first dance niya, gagawa tayo ng paraan kaya 'wag ka ng malungkot dyan” Ryan: “Sana nga pre” Ricky: “Maniwala ka pre magkakatotoo ang wish mo sa kanya” Ryan: “Salamat mga bro!” Nakapagpasiya na ang magkakaibigan kung sino ang makakasayaw nila sa darating na prom pero hanggang ngayon si Ryan ay nagdadalawang-isip katulad kanina. Uwian na sa kanilang school, habang pauwi si Ryan huminto muna siya sa isang tindahan para kumain ng merienda dahil maaga pa para sa kanila, dito lagi silang tumatambay kasama mga kabarkads niya pero sa pagakakataon na'to wala sila dahil kaya maaga naman silang umuwi. Habang palapit siya ng palapit sa tindahan napansin niyang may babaeng nakatambay doon, laking gulat niya si Anna pala 'yung nakita niya kaya't natigilan siya at natutuliro kung tatambay siya o hindi, natulala siya ng isang minuto at nag-iisip-isip muna pero ang nasa isip niya gusto niyang makasama siya kahit ngayon lang dahil ni minsan hindi pa niya nakakausap ng maayos dahil laging siyang nerbyoso at namemental-block kapag nakakaharap niya 'to. Nakumbinsi na niya sarili niya na ituloy ito kahit nervous siya again this time, palihim na umupo siya sa tabi nito dahil iisa lang ang upuan ang available sa tindahan, medyo nagulat din si Anna sa pagkakatabi ni Ryan habang busy sa pagtetext. Anna: “Uhm hi! Ikaw pala 'yan Ryan napadaan ka dito” Ryan: “Uhm wala lang gusto ko lang tumambay dito, dito kasi tambayan namin ng mga friends ko” Anna: “Oh ganoon ba? Nakakaistorbo ba ko sa tamabayan niyo?” Ryan: “Uhm hindi ok lang umuwi naman agad sila kaya hindi sila nakadaan dito” Anna: “Ah kaya pala” Ryan: “Eh ikaw? Bakit nandito ka pa sa tindahan di ba may service ka?” Anna: “Uhm oo pero pinauwi ko na muna kasi gusto ko munang tumambay saglit kasi masyado pang maaga umuwi sa bahay namin, eh bakit ikaw hindi ka pa umuuwi?” Ryan: “Ahh ganoon din ayoko munang umuwi samin agad at tsaka sabado naman bukas kaya ok lang tumambay ngayon” Anna: “Pero wala kang kasamang tumambay?” Ryan: “Kakasabi ko lang na umuwi na sila at tsaka sino ba kasama ko ngayon? Di ba ikaw?” Anna: “Ayy! Oo nga pala sorry hehe!” Ryan: “Hahaha ok lang 'yun, uhm may tanong ako” Anna: “Ano 'yun?” Ryan: “May isasayaw ka na ba sa darating na prom natin?” Anna: “Actually, wala pa kahit maraming gustong makasayaw ako, bakit mo natanong?” Ryan: “Uhm just asking lang bakit naman wala? Kala ko may kasayaw ka na” Anna: “Hahaha! Wala talaga, siguro narinig ng friend mo si Rico 'yung usapan namin kanina kasi nakita ko siya na nakikinig samin before” Ryan: “Hahaha! Ah ganoon ba? Tsismoso kasi 'yun hehe!” Hay! Ang ganda mo talaga Anna kahit kailan parang mahuhulog puso ko kapag nakikita kita wooohh! Anna: “Eh ikaw ba? Wala ka bang type makasayaw?” Ryan: “Uhm wala kasi gusto ko hindi pumipili dahil hindi naman ako choosy talaga” Pero sa totoo lang ikaw gusto kong makasayaw sa buong prom! Anna: “Ah ganoon? Hahaha ok 'yan atlist marami kang makakasayaw di ba?” Ang bait talaga niya kahit sa pagpili ng makakasayaw gentleman pa din siya, gusto ko siyang makasayaw, kung ganoon ang mangyayari grabe! matutunaw ako sa tingin niya kahit ngayon natutunaw pa din ako sa mga mata niya. Ryan: (Kumukulo ang kanyang tiyan) “Hhmm medyo nagugutom na'ko, gusto mong kumain?” Anna: “Tara sige, good idea 'yan kasi nagugutom din ako” Ryan: “Sige ako manlilibre ng bibilhin natin” Anna: “Hindi ako nakakahiya naman sayo” Ryan: “Di ok lang at tsaka ako ang lalaki dito” Anna: “Ikaw na! Pero kasi nahihiya ako kapag laging may nagtitreat sa'kin eh” Ryan: “Hehe ganoon ba? Hhmm sige na ako ang bahala sa food natin. Siguro marami kang manliligaw kaya maraming ngtitreat sayo haaayyy! Anna, may nanliligaw ba sayo ngayon?” Anna: “Uhm wala pa since birth” Ryan: “Weeh? Wala talaga? Seryoso?” Anna: “Oo nga ang kulit” Dahil ikaw ang gusto ko manligaw sa'kin hehe! Ryan: “Makakahanap ka din niyan, uhm ano ba gusto mo sa isang lalaki?” Anna: “Ang gusto ko sana 'yung especially mabait, simple, mapagmahal at gentleman sakin” Tulad mo Ryan Ryan: “Ahhh! Good boy pala siya, nice naman” Sana ako 'yun hahaha! Naging masaya ang pag-uusap nilang dalawa, hindi makapaniwala si Ryan na nakausap na niya ng personal si Anna, halo-halong emosyon ang naramdaman niya parang nasa langit ang pakiramdam niya kahit si Anna na kanina pa medyo natutunaw sa kanya. Bago pa umalis sila sa tindahan pagkakain sabay na din silang pauwi, hinatid muna ni Ryan si Anna para naman maging ligtas siya pauwi bago naman siya umuwi sa kanila. Anna: “Uhm salamat sa paghatid, naabala ka pa tuloy sa paghatid sa'kin” Ryan: “Sus 'yun lang eh, wala kasi akong kasama pauwi at first time ko lang maghatid” Anna: “Really? Seryoso?” Ryan: “Oo seryoso kasi wala pa talaga akong hinahatid lalo na babae Hahaha! Ang swerte ko naman siya first time ko ihatid sa kanila. Uhm sige aalis na'ko baka hanapin na'ko ng mga utol ko” Habang paalis na si Ryan sa bahay ng dalaga, hindi naman mapakali si Anna dahil gusto niyang pasalamatan ang binata sa paghatid sa kanya pauwi kaya't hinabol niya ito at nagulat si Ryan ng pinaharap siya sa kanya at binigyan ng isang kiss sa pisngi niya, tumigas ang katawan niya dahil sa ginawa ni Anna kaya't natulala ito ng ilang minuto at muli na itong nagsalita sa kanya. Ryan: (Medyo naschock) “U-u-uhm ba-bakit mo ginawa 'yun?” Anna: (Namula ang cheeks) “Ka-ka-kasi bilang pasasalamat ko sa mga taong mahalaga para sa'kin kasama ka na doon” Ryan: “Ahhh ganoon ba? Bakit kiss ang ginawa mo? Eh pwede ka naman magthank you ka na lang” Anna: “Ganoon talaga ako magpasalamat lalo na sa mga taong mababait sa'kin” Wow! Grabe ang lambot ng cheeks niya masarap ulitin pero baka mailang siya sa'kin kung gagawin ko ulit pero sarap ng feeling. Ryan: “Uhm sige Anna pumasok ka na baka may makakita pa sa'tin eh pagkamalayan pa tayong magsyota dito” Nakakagulat ng ginawa niya, grabe parang nasa heaven ako dahil sa ginawa niya sana isa pa ulit haha! Anna: “Sige Rye bye sayo!” Ryan: “Bye bye din!” Umuwi na sila dala ang ngiti sa kanilang mga bibig dahil sa nangyari naging inspirado si Ryan na suyuin si Anna kahit sa pagtulog ay hindi siya makatulog dahil sa kakaisip niya sa dalaga parang naging reminder niya si babae sa utak niyang masigla, si Anna naman ay hindi makapaniwala na nagaw niya 'yun kay Ryan kaya't parehas lang sila ng nararamdaman. Araw-araw kapag nagkikita ang dalawa ay sabay na din silang pumapasok at umuuwi kaya't napapansin ng mga kaklase na magkasama lagi ang dalawa na inaakala nila na sila na kaya't maraming tsismoso at tsismosa ang nagkekwentuhan about doon sa dalawa. Ang mga kaibigan ni Ryan ay alam na din ang balita sa kanilang dalawa kaya't nang nasa canteen kasama siya ay nagkwento ulit ang magkakabarkada. Bong: “Tol kayo na ni Anna?” Ryan: “Uhm hindi pa dre!” Rico: “Eh bakit parang ang sweet niyong dalawa huh? Lagi kayong magkasama kahit papasok at papauwi. Mukhang nagkakamabutihan na kayo ah” Ryan: “Uhm sa totoo lang oo pero hindi pa kami, friends pa din kami mga dre” Ricky: “Naku! Napakagandang pagkakataon 'yun pre siyempre hindi makakalimutan na ligawan siya, so kailan ka naman gagalaw sa kanya?” Ryan: “Ang balak ko sa prom na lang natin, sa ngayon gusto ko pa siyang maging close para madali ko na siyang mahuli para kapag prom na aaminin ko na sa kanya ang totoo” Rico: “Yes! Good 'yan dre magandang idea 'yun hahaha! Siyempre siya na ba ang first dance mo?” Ryan: “Oo at hindi lang 'yun siya ang aking first and last dance ko wahahaha!” Bong: “Grabe ah! Sige ikaw na hahaha!” Masaya at nagtawanan sila, sa kabila naman kila Anna ay parehas din ang sitwasyon after malaman nila ang balita kaya't iba't-ibang reaksyon at emosyon ang pinakita at naramdaman nila. Lilibeth: “Yes sis! Kayo na ni Rye? Wow naman!” Anna: “Hindi ah! Naging close lang kami kasi hinahatid niya ko palagi” Lady: “Ayyyiieee! Sus kunwari ka pa I know na may gusto ka sa kanya noh, ano pala nagustuhan mo sa kanya sis?” Anna: “Mabait at caring kasi siya kaya 'yun bigla na lang ako nakaramdam sa kanya” Lilibeth: “Wow! Swerte mo naman” Lady: “Congrats sis! Malapit na maging kayo hehe!” Anna: (Medyo nalungkot) “Haayy! Sana nga?” Lady: “Oh? Bakit ka nalungkot?” Anna: “Kasi nanunuyo pa din si Lester sa'kin eh” Lilibeth: “Naku! Disaster 'yan sis!” Lady: “Teka 'wag kang matense dyan, magagawa pa natin ng paraan 'yan” Anna: “Paano mga sis? Eh lalo na baka malaman niya na sinusuyo ako ni Ryan kapag ganoon baka masaktan niya si Ryan, basagulero pa naman 'yun” Lady: (Nagbuntong-hininga) “Oo nga tama ka kaya dapat makausap mo si Lester ng mas maaga dapat ngayon na baka kasi salubungin na lang si Ryan sa labas at doon siya manakit” Anna: “Naku naman, 'wag naman ayokong mapaaway si Ryan ng dahil sa'kin, my gosh!? Ano gagawin ko?” Lilibeth: “Tama si Lady kausapin mo na si Lester agad para maayos na agad 'to” Anna: “Sige kakausapin ko siya mamaya” Nag-aalala si Anna baka kasi mapahamak si Ryan kapag nalaman ng karibal niyang si Lester na may kakompitensya siya sa dalaga pagdating sa panliligaw sa kanya. Kinabukasan, oras na para umuwi, si Ryan naman naghihintay para sunduin si Anna sa kabilang room ng dumating si Lester sa harapan niya, si Lester ay matagal ng nanliligaw kay Anna, matangkad at gwapo kaso mapangit ang ugali niya kaya't pilit inaayawan ni Anna dahil sa ugali niya. Nanlilisik ang mata niya kay Ryan dahil sa natanggap niyang balita na sinabi din ni Anna sa kanya, napatingin din si Ryan pero nakangiti at walang balak na hamunin ang karibal niya pero nainis naman si selosong si Lester kaya sinabihan niya ito ng suntukan para magkaalaman kung sino sa kanilang dalawa. Lester: “Dre! Tara suntukan tayo noh!?” Ryan: (Payabang effect na kilos) “Dre! Walang kwenta kung mag-aaway tayo, magkakasakitan lang at si Anna ang masasaktan din sa gagawin mo kaya't tama na” Lester: “Aba 'wag kang masyadong mayabang pre, tandaan mo masa nauna ako sa kanya” Ryan: “Ano naman kung nauna ka? Na kay Anna ang desisyon niya, teka lang di ba matagal ka nang nanliligaw sa kanya di ba? Bakit hindi ka pa niya sinasagot?” Lester: (Medyo natigilan) “Siyempre!? Hindi ko naman siya pinipilit agad na pasagutin eh” Ryan: “Ahh ganoon ba? I accept your reason pero sa pag-uugali mo medyo delikado kaya sa tingin mo mapapasagot ka niya ng ganoon ganoon lang?” Lester: (Akmang susuntikin niya si Ryan habang nakahawak ito sa damit ng karibal niya) “Ikaw din pre 'wag kang masyadong kampante, hindi mo pa siya nililigawan at ako lang dapat ang gagawa at wala ng iba pa ok!?” Anna: (Nakita niya ang dalawa at ito'y sumigaw) “Lester tama na! Bitawan mo siya, nagmamakaawa ako, nag-usap na tayo di ba!?” Lester: “Sorry Anna pero sinusubukan ako ni Ryan eh” Ryan: (Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Lester habang na nakahawak ito sa damit ng mahigpit) “ Pre, kung mahal mo si Anna, 'wag na natin gawin ito sinabi ko na'to sayo kanina, masasaktan mo lang siya, parehas naman nating ayaw mangyari 'yun di ba? Tumigil ka na please??” Lester: (Binitawan niya na si Ryan) “Oo ba pre sige!” Nakahinga na din si Ryan sa pagkakahawak ni Lester sa kaniya, ilang saglit tumalikod na ang binata ng biglang pinaharap siya ni Lester sabay suntok sa kaliwang pisngi ni Ryan, tumumba siya na kinagulat ni Anna at tinulungan bumangon ang binata. Anna: “Ano ba? Tama na Lester! Nakikiusap ako please naman!? Umalis ka na dito!” Lester: “Teka lang Anna, si Ryan ang nagsimula hindi ako” Anna: “Di ba nag-usap na tayo? Bakit hindi ka nakikinig sa'kin kala ko ba friends na tayo? Lester naman” (Dumating ang isang teacher) Ms. Carmen: “Anong nangyayari dito? Ikaw Lester nang bubully ka nanaman no? Come to the principal office right now!” Buti na lang hindi masyadong napuruhan si Ryan dahil isang suntok lang 'yun sa pisngi kung itutuloy pa 'yun baka magkalasog-lasog ang katawan kung nagkataon, after pumunta ng principal office, sinuspinde si Lester ng isang linggo dahil sa ginawa niya at si Ryan naman ay malungkot sa nangyari pati si Anna naapektuhan sa ginawa ng dalawa. Sabay din silang umuwi sa kanilang at humingi ng paumanhin si Anna kay Ryan sa nangyari hindi niya inaasahan ito. Anna: (Umiiyak) “Uhm Ryan sorry sa nangyari alam ko ako ang dahilan ng pag-aaway niyo ni Lester” Ryan: (Hinaplos ang mga luha ni Anna) “'Wag ka ng umiyak, wala kang kasalanan sa nangyari , mayroon lang konting hindi pagkakaintindihan kaya nangyari pero 'wag ka nang mag-alala sa'kin ok lang ako” Anna: “Pero nag-usap kayo ng tungkol sa'kin kaya sabihin mo wala ba kong kinalaman doon?” Ryan: (Niyakap niya ang dalaga ng mahigpit) “Kung ano man ang mangyari Anna, 'wag kang matakot dahil nandito lang ako sa tabi mo, hayaan mo aalagaan kita di kita pababayaan” Anna: (Niyakap din niya si Ryan ng mahigpit) “Thank you Ryan! Grabe! Ang init ng bisig niya parang napapawi ang pagod ko para bang hinihilom niya mga sugat ko, sana ikaw na lang mahalin ko habang buhay” Ryan: “Sa totoo lang gusto kita Anna. Nasabi ko na din sa kanya, sana tanggapin niya” Anna: “Gusto din kita Ryan matagal na” Ryan: (Natigilan ng ilang saglit) “Ta-ta-talaga Anna?” Anna: “Oo matagal simula ng magkakilala tayo gusto na kita kaya kahit marami pang dumating na manliligaw sa'kin ikaw pa rin ang nasa isip ko Ryan” Ryan: (Halo-halong emosyon na nadarama niya) “Yes! Wooohh! Grabe ano ba tong nararamdaman ko? Hindi ko mapaliwanag, ano ba yan nagpakahirap pa ko? Hahaha! Natupad na ang pangarap ko sa kanya” At dahil sa pangyayaring iyon naging daan din ito para maipakita ng dalawa ang kanilang parehas na nararamdaman sa isa't-isa. After a week ng sabado, dumating na ang pinakagrandeng event sa buhay ng mga juniors at seniors ang JS Prom, lahat ay excited na sa event na'to hindi mapaliwanag ang kanilang saya lalo na sa mga juniors na unang makakaranas nitong event, ang lahat ay nakaayos ng magagarbong damit dahil nasa sosyal silang lugar. Bago magsimula ang sayawan sa dance floor mauuna muna ang mga opening programs para mas exciting ang event, nagsimula sa doxology hanggang ballroom dancing. Nagsimula na din ang random dancing ito 'yung may halong sweet songs at party songs, at dato na din pipili ng makakasayaw ng bawat isa tulad ng traditional prom mghihintay lamang ng babae sa makakasayaw niyang lalaki habang ito'y nakaupo lamang sa tabi, si Anna kanina pa hintay ng hintay kay Ryan dahil gusto niya maging first dance ang binata kaya't marami siyang tinanggihang mga lalaki na makisayaw sa kanya pero naumay na siya sa tagal niya kaya akala niya iniwan na siya sa ere. Nang si Bong naman ang gustong makisayaw sa kanya hindi na siya nagdalawang-isip na makisayaw sa kanya, nalungkot siya habang sinasayaw ng friend ni Ryan ng biglang nagbrown-out tumigil sandali si Anna at iniwan siya ni Bong ng hindi niya nalalaman, biglang umintrada si Ryan sa paghawak ng kamay at baywang ni Anna. Anna: “Ano ba yan? Bong bigla mo naman akong iniwan, hay! Grabe ang dilim naman matagal kaya 'to?” Ryan: “Hindi din magtatagal iyan magkakakuryente din 'yan” Anna: “Weeh? Paano mo nasabi?” Ryan: “Dahil bubukasan ko 'yung ilaw” Anna: “Huh?” Ryan: (Pinitik niya ang kanyang isang kamay para mabuksan ang mga ilaw) “Surprise Anna!” Anna: (Nagulat sa sobrang tuwa) “Wooooow! Grabe! Ginulat mo ko dun ah, teka bakit nagsiupuan 'yung mga classmate natin?” Ryan: “Kasi tayong dalawa muna may moments dito mamaya sila” Anna: “Wow ah! Ikaw nagplano nito no?” Ryan: “Oo tama ka, plano ko 'to para masolo kita ngayon” Anna: “Sweet mo naman Ryan” Ryan: “Oo my love, Anna mahal kita!” Anna: (Sabay halik sa katagang ito) “Mahal din kita Ryan!” Ryan: “Napakaswerte ko dahil ikaw nagpatibok ng puso ko” Anna: “Ako din napakaswerte ko din sayo, I love you talaga” Hinigpit pa ni Ryan ang pagkakayakap niya kay Anna na binawi din sa yakap si Anna sa kanya, hindi makapaniwala ang dalawa sa kanilang ginawa sa prom naging memorable ang nila pati na din sa mga classmate na naging mas masaya sa naganap na JS Prom. Kalaunan naging masaya ang pagsasama ng dalawa at naging kilala sila sa buong campus dahil sa pagiging sweet nila at understandable na student sa paaralan hanggang magkagraduate sila ng highschool ay wala pa din nagbago sa pagtititnginan nila.